Mutant Bella
by kuryn426
Summary: When edward left bella recieved her powers and was sent to Charles Xavier's school for mutants but when the cullens and deniles return to help with the war how will bella take it. OOC for bella during new moon and the third X-Men movie.violence R
1. Chapter 1 Back in my life

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR X-MEN SADLIY **

**THERE ARE A FEW THING TO GO OVER **

**STORM IS THE SAME SO IS LOGAN AND JIMMY I TOOK OUT SOME CHARECTIRES AND REPLACED THEM WITH OTHERES WHO HAVE DIFFERENT NAMES BUT THE SAME POWERES JEAN IS DEAD SO IS SCOTT BUT BELLA HAS JEAN'S POWERS AND TOM HAS SCOTT'S KIEVIN TURNS INTO A COMPLETE IORN MAN AND I THINK THAT'S IT.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY **

* * *

Bpov

I am sitting in my physics class in Pro. Xavier office at Charles Xavier School for mutants. Yes I am a mutant. I remember the day I realized I had powers like it was yesterday.

_Flash back _

_I was sitting in my room huddled in a corner crying over how he could leave me._

"_Bella" Charlie called from behind the door_

"_Can I come in?"_

"_Sure" I sniffled _

_He steeped in and was followed by a man I recognized as Dr. Hester I sighed _

"_Dad" I started but he cut me off_

"_Bella honey please listen doctor Hester he and I just want to help" _

"_I don't want help" I stated _

"_Bella"_

"_NO dad no I will not talk to a doctor or a shrink" I shrieked _

"_But Bella"_

_That was all I heard from his sentence my fury boiled and bubbled over _

"_No "I shrieked my hands came up on instinct and what happened next shocked me and changed my life forever every thing in my room started to rise_

"_Bella put us down" Charlie plead from the ceiling next to Dr. Hester breaking me from my trance. I put my hands down immediately. Everything fell _

"_I I I ddidn'tt mean it I sutured"_

"_It's okay Bella shhh" Charlie comforted me on the floor._

_Doctor Hester came up to me _

"_Bella he whispered there is a school for people like you I think it would be best if you go there you know to learn how to control your powers._

"_Do you think that's best for her" Charlie said looking worriedly at me._

"_Yes it's the best thing and the only the only thing for her to do."Dr. Hester replied._

"_Ok" Charlie sighed _

_Flash back_

The professor started to reply to a question I had not heard.

"The theory of evolution could have very well been made to explain why mutants are here from mutants in the past that wanted scientific proof that the where hear by evolution just like the humans." Professor finished.

"But Darwin was not a mutant." I interjected. The professor smiled

"As far as we know." Everyone grinned. Just then the bell rang dismissing everyone.

"Okay class we will finish this debate tomorrow." The professor said as we waved goodbye.

"Hey Bella Logan's gruff voice called were going to be training in the simulator room Kay."

"Sure bro" I said walking to the simulator room. Logan was like a brother to me an overprotective and slightly hairy brother. Though I still loved him he was always there when I needed him. We walked to the training room in a comfortable silence. We reached the changing rooms and we split up to suite up. The X-Men (The name of the group) suites where full leather pantsuits that where super tight. They each had an X-Man logo on the chest. Witch was a large X in the middle of a circle. Each its own color mine was pink. Anna's was yellow, Tom's was 's was was light blue. Logan's was dark blue; storm's was white, and night crawler and "the fur ball" or nick didn't wear the uniform but they still were X-Men crew members. I walked in the training room to meet everyone. Tom wolf whistled and stood next me

"Hey Bella you look hot like always" he leered at me did I mention that these suit's were tight. Logan growled and Tom backed off immediately. I stifled a giggle.  
"Okay guys listen" storm yelled trying to catch our attention.

"The professor said that there are a few people here to help us win the war. There supposed to be here soon so be on your best behavior" she finished with a stern look at me.

"Watcha look-in at me for" I said genuinely confused

"Bella you are the X-Men's biggest trouble maker" she said sighing I nodded I was. Everyone started laughing hard.

"Uuummm" someone cleared there throat I turned and what I saw shocked I mean super shocked like about to faint crap was all I could think because there standing behind me where the Cullen and a couple other vampires the shock on the Cullen's faces must have been mirroring mine because everyone seemed completely confused. This is so going to be a long month I thought with a sigh shifting my gaze to my feet. Though I could still feel there gazes boring a hole in my face.

"Um well okay why don't you guys get your X-Men suits boys' left girls' right just out side the doors." Storm said finally breaking the awkward silence and I silently thanked her. The Cullen and the other vampires left to go change. And my thought's changed from crap to how I am going to survive this with out a break down but by the looks of it I won't.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING IT REVIEW PLEASE YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME REVIEW PLEASE **


	2. Chapter 2 lighting bolts hurt bad

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING :(**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND PUTTING ME AS YOUR FAVORITE AUTHER AND MUTANT BELLA AS YOUR FAVORITE STORY AND ON STORY ALERT **

**OH IN REGARDES TO ONE OF MY REVIEWS YES LOGAN AND EDWARD WILL FIGHT BUT LATER ON IN THE STORY WHEN BELLA STARTS TO FORGIVE EDWARD AND WELCOME BACK THE CULLENS**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

* * *

BPOV

"Bella" Logan called me "what's wrong with you"

"You know the vampires that just walked in everyone nodded they are the ones I told you about it's them" I said telepathically.**(A/NOne of her many powers)** Everyone seemed shocked.

"_I'm so sorry Bella" _storm thought to me. Everyone else is just gave me a sad smile. The Cullen's came back in all wearing X-Men suits. I sighed it was time they all looked at me but I was already walking towards the control panel so we could start the simulation. I set it to medium and the scene automatically changed to war scene bullets being shot from planes fling by was what I expected to see in this area. The sky coated in smoke and the ground splattered with patches of fire. You could hear something was coming but we did not know what is. Everyone started to get ready storm's eyes were turning white Kevin turned completely metal and Logan had extended his claws. All of a sudden it started shooting large blue cannon blast. We split up immediately taking on whatever was coming from both sides. Storm stood near the Cullen's and other vampires telling them what to do. While the rest of us went strait for it. I kept moving closer hoping to get a glance of what it was. Inching closer avoiding cannon blast and being careful to step in fire. That's when I saw it a huge robot like right out of a scary Sci-Fi movie. I looked to my sides and realized that everyone had caught up with me. Another blast came our way I used my powers to deflect it. The Cullen's seemed shocked I smirked I'm sure they saw that too. I heard Logan talking to Kevin**. (A/N actual scene but i tweeked it a little.... ok a lot but i kept the robot)**

"Hey metal head how is your throwing arm" Kevin smirked at Logan's question

"Well he said tapping his chin considering the fact that I'm full metal he gestured to his body I think pretty well."

"I think I should be the judge of that" Logan smirked

Kevin grinned"ok"

"Ok I need you to shout strait for the head" Logan commanded

"Alright" Kevin said shooting Logan into the air. He disappeared behind a large cloud of smoke. There was a sickening scraping noise like nails on a calk board. Then it was silent eerily quiet and with a loud clank the robot's head landed on the floor. With that Logan appeared out of the smoke a large smirk on his face.

"You were right metal head you do through well" Logan said walking to the guys changing room. I laughed and started walking toward the girls changing rooms too.

**OUT IN THE HALL WAY(A/N sorry had to skip some time sorry if it messed up the flow)**

"Logan what the hell was that "storm's voice was low and angry

"Uh it called winning "Logan said his voice saying duh

"WINNING!! WE WHERE SUPPOSED TO WIN AS A TEAM!" storm said stressing the word team

"Is one out of two so bad" Logan asked

"Oh Logan you have done it now" I said sighing. Storm's eyes went white and she let her hand fly up a lighting bolt escaping from one palm heading to Logan I new he could heal but I wanted to help him escape the pain. I ran in front of him but didn't have enough time to stop it. It hit me square in the chest. I heard someone say

"Bella" and then everything went black.

EPOV

It was like slow motion storm extended he hand and let go a lighting bolt Bella was in front of Logan in an instant getting ready to repel the lightning bolt but she didn't have enough time. It hit Bella square in the chest and she fell and blacked out and all I could do was yell out BELLA.

* * *

**HIT OR MISS **

**GOOD OR BAD TELL ME BY REVIEWING THAT BUTTEN RIGHT THERE REVIEW REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3 Bella the all powerful

**DISCLAMIR I OWN MOTHING EXEPT THE PLOT **

**HERE ARE A FEW THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW WOLVEREN ALREADY KILLED JEAN BUT THE PROFFESOR IS NOT DEAD HE IS ALIVE AND WELL OH AND BELLA IS WAY MORE POWERFUL THAN JEAN **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!! BUT MOSTLY REVIEW JK ENJOY TO.**

EPOV

Hear I was a mere few feet from her and I could do nothing. I was frozen as I watched them try to wake her up. I heard Logan getting even more upset at each failed try to wake her up. Storm sitting in the corner blaming her self. We were there trying to coax a response from her for what seemed like hours until Logan picked her up.

"I'm going to take her to the professor" Logan said

"Good idea he will no what to do" Storm answered from her corner looking up at him. With that he was off taking Bella with him. Then it clicked to me I had to be there. So I ran after Logan my family following me. I ran through countless corridors all looking like the last. I ran my hardest until I reached a room with larger metal doors than the rest of the rooms I opened the door to find the professor leaning over Bella's head like he was healing her. His eyes opened and he looked up at me and my family staring at him.

"Will she be okay" my voice sounding alien to me.

"Yes she will be fine just a burse on her chest and some of the artificial barriers in her mind were shifted out of place.

"Artificial barriers in her mind" Carlisle asked intrigued

"Yes I put up barriers to block some of her powers" he answered

"Why" I asked I was starting to get curious.

"To understand you will have to hear the story about a young woman named jean. She had powers just like Bella and the barriers in her mind and she did well with them. She sacrificed her self to let the others get away or so we thought. It turned out that her powers cocooned it self around her and saved her. When she immerged her barriers where gone and she went on an emotional rampage killing anything and she almost killed me until she was stopped." Hi finished his story with a sigh

"She was such a good X-Men member kind and compassionate to all the kids"

"So Bella could be like that to if the barriers in her mind are gone" Rosalie asked much to my surprise I didn't really think she liked Bella.

The professor sighed" no, because Bella is exponentially more powerful then jean.

We all stood there shocked.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!! THE ALL POWERFUL BELLA COMMANDS YOU TO REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR HATE IT OF IF IT WAS A HIT OR MIS TELL ME AND THE ONLY way to tell me is by reviewing fav auther and storys help to and story alert but REVIEW !!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 AN Please READ

**AUTHER'S NOTE **

DEAR PEOPLE I HATE AUTHERS NOTES BUT YOU HAVE TO KNOW BELLAS POWERES OKAY SHE IS TELEPATHIC AND PHYCIC PREETY MUCH ANY THING TO DO WITH THE MIND SHE CAN DO IT LIKE THE PROFESSOR . 

**EXAMPLE **

TELIKINESIS 

MIND READING

PROJECTING THOUGHTS

MANIPULATE OBJECTS

FORCE FIELD MENTAL AND PHYSICAL 


	5. Chapter 5 Do i have too

**DISCLAMIR I OWN NOTHING**

**i am sorry for not updating fast enough and for this chapter being short but this chapter is only here to make a point and be clify so**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY **

BPOV

The darkness was starting to subside. I could see the infirmary and storm standing by my bed.

"Hey"

"Oh Bella" she started crying

"What storm"

"It's my fault Bella all my fault" the last of her sentence was barley a whisper.

"No it's not" I said trying to reason with her.

"But it is Bella it's my entire fault. I f I had just controlled my anger towards Logan you wouldn't be hear."

"Storm pleases look it's no ones fault ok."

"But"

"No it's no ones fault." she gave me a sad smile and said ok. We talked for a while she told me about the "new recruits" about how the Cullen and the denials (so that's who they are) where doing great and should be ready for the war in no time. This did not surprise me. just then the professor came in.

"Storm I would like to talk to Bella in private if you would not mind" he welled to the side of the bed near my head.

"No it's no problem at all professor see you later Isabella" she waved goodbye and left.

"Now Isabella I know you have an aversion to the Cullen. I also know that this is very hard for you. But you need to know that this is for the mutant and human alike. Please work through it."

Ugh he had me there to make this work I had to get along with the cullens.

**THANK YOU FOR READING MEANS ALOT TO ME SO REVIEW AND IT WILL MEAN EVEN MORE.**


	6. Chapter 6 What to do

**DISCLAMIR I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AT ALL I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T OH WELL I GOT OVER IT **

**HELLO PEOPLE I'M SORRY THAT II COULD NOT UPDATE I AM TAKING MATH TOUTERING SO I COULDN'T UPDATE AS MUCH AS I WOULD HAVE LIKED AND ALSO WHEN STORM HIT BELLA IT WAS A MISTAKE AND ANN OOC MOMMENT WHEN SHE ATTACKED LOGAN SHE WAS JUST MAD SO REMEMBER THAT **

**ALSO THERE WILL BE LITTLE VIOLENCE UNTILL THE WAR AND THAT AT LEAST THREE OR FOUR CHAPTERS.**

**OH ANS ALOT OF PEOPL HAVE BEEN TELLING ME THAT THEY DON'T WANT BELLA AND EDWARD TO BE TOGETHER SO I MADE A POLL BETWEEN EDWARD GAMBIT AND TOM SO CHEACK THAT OUT PLEASE!!**

**OKAY ENOUGH OF THAT ENJOY THE SHORT STORY **

BPOV

Getting along with the Cullen I sighed internally. If only there was a how to book. Okay first I need to know what I'm going to say and when. When could be tomorrow after practice. Now what do I say.

"Bella where going to a club tonight and your wearing that Anna said flinging a dress and a pair of shoes okay bye" she said before I could say no.

EPOV

Wear where getting ready to go to the club. Witch I really didn't want to but I was going so I could talk to Bella.

"Hey Edward honey" esma called are you ready.

"Yeah I am I'll be right there."

"Okay"

ugh here I go

BPOV

I unzipped the garment and the dress inside was absolutely stunning.

It was a tight black dress that stopped at the knees and. The straps started out thin and got thicker and then thinner when they attached in the back. I loved it, it was simple and sexy completely my taste. The shoes where black peep toe pumps with white and black lace covering everything accept the heel. Tonight was going to be fun.

**OKAY THAT WAS SUPPOSED TOBE SHORT I WAS ACTUALLU GOING TO DO A AUTHERS NOTE BUT DECIDED TO AT LEAST RIGHT SOMETHING SO STILL REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE BAR WHO YOU WANT TO GET DRUNK OR WHAT YOU WANT THEM TO DO STUFF LIKE THAT SO PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7 The club

**DISCLAMIR I DON'T OWN ANYTHIGING AT ALL**

**HELLO PEOPLE THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUGGESTIONS I AM GOING TO USE ARE armanifan101 ANDAngel JJK A SPECIAL THANK TO YOU YOUR IDEA'S INSPIRED THIS CHAPTER GIVE YOUR SELFS A ROUND OF APPLAUAS ALSO WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED AND PUT ME ON FAVORITE STORYS AND YOU WOULD NOT BELIVE HOW MANY STORY ALERT I RECIEVED IT WAS AND THANK YOU MARVEL . COM FOR HELPING ME WITH GAMBIT'S BIO AND BACKGROUND**

**READ AND REVIEW ENJOY!!!! AND REVIEW  
**

BPOV

I pulled the dress down over my head and slipped on my heels. I straitened my hair and let it fall past my shoulders. I put on peach lip gloss and eye shadow to make a Smokey eye effect. I looked in the mirror to make sure I liked how I look and I did. I walked to Anna's room to make sure she was ready. I found her watching TV in her dress. It was light green with a silver ban under her bust line. With silver peep toe pumps with a broach on the strap over the toes. A silver clutch and green and silver earrings

"Hey"

"Oh Bella I knew you would look good in that dress." I had to laugh at that.

"Yes I do thanks" I sat down next to her and gave her a hug then I pulled each other up.

"Come on it's time to go" we walked to the front of the school where the Cullen and denials where waiting. Alice was in a pink dress that stopped at mid thigh and had thick straps and pink peep toe pumps**(PIC ON PROFILE)**. Jasper had on a button down shirt to match Alice and dress pants. Rosalie wore a red dress that stopped mid thigh and had a bust line and red pumps**( PIC ON PROFILE)**. And Emmett matched. Edward had on a blue button up and black dress pants. Esma had on a long gray dress with a green band along her bust line long pearl necklace and grey shoes.**(PIC ON PROFILE)** Carlisle matched. There where five other vampires dressed up to. One in a purple dress with a man matching. One in a brown the other in a white another in a yellow dress. They where all starring at me. It started to get awkward until Logan came up in a Lamborghini and told me and Anna to get in. while the Cullens walked to Rosalie's bmw and Edward's Volvo. Here we go.

AT THE CLUB

We where sitting at a booth sipping drinks quietly laughing at how drunk Logan was and how stupid he looked dancing. Until goodbye by Kristinia DeBarge came on and Anna dragged me to the dance floor. we started dancing and singing have lots of fun.**( I LOVE THIS SONG)**

_Am I supposed to put my life on __hold_?_  
Because you don't know how to act  
and you don't know where your life is going  
am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone_

_I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone_

_Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na_

_chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
on the passenger side  
too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
__na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_hey hey, hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_Chorus:  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
goodbye  
goodbye_

At the end of the song I bumped in to some one. I turned around to the most gorgeous guy ever hey was tall but not to tall probably 6' hair and smoldering red eyes but he wasn't a vampire he was to warm but he was still beautiful.**( WONDER WHO THAT COULD BE)**

"Hey" he said  
"Hi" I said in return

"I'm Remy but you can call me gambit."

"well hello gambit I'm bella."

**HAHAHAHHAHA CLIFY ENDING MY FAVORITE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO COUNTINE YOU SO REVIEW REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	8. Chapter 8 VERY IMPORTANT

**SORRY SO SORRY **

**I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ALL WEEK BECAUSE I NEED TO FOCUS ON MY MATH TOUTERING BECAUSE I GOT A FIFTY ON MY LAST TEST SORRY GUYS PLUS I HAVE MORE NEWS.**

**GAMBIT WON THE POLL SO CAN'T WAIT FOR THERE RELATIONSHIP TO PROGRESS **

**PLEASE DON'T HATE MOR TAKE IT OUT ON THE STORY.**


	9. Chapter 9 What do I do know

**THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS I'M THINGKING ABOUT PUTTING UP A CHAPTER WITH JUST YOUR USERNAMES AT THE END OF THE STORY WITCH SHOULD BE 10 MORE CHAPTERS AT THE MOST BECAUSE THERE NEEDS TO BE BELLA/ GAMBIT FLUFF AND EDWARD AND BELLA FREINDSHIP. ALSO BELLA DOES NOT WANT A SUPERHERO NAME THE WAY SHE SEES IT IS THAT IF SHE DOESN'T HAVE ONE THEN SHE'S MORE NORMAL SOMETHING MOST MUTANTS WANT TO BE. SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I WENT TO THE DOCTOR AND I HAVE SOME SEREOUS PROBLEMS SO I HAVE BEEN RESTRICTED. AND THERE FOR EATING MUCH LESS RESULTING IN ME BEING REALLY WEAK BECAUSE OF THE DETOX SO I'M TRYING MY BEST SO ENOUGH WITH THE SAD NEWS BECAUSE YOU WILL GET DEPRESSED BEFORE YOU READ MY STORY WITCH YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR.**

**ENJOY MY CHAPTER !!!!!!!**

**DISCLAMIR I OWN NOTHING AT ALL THE LOVLY AND SUPER TALENTED STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT .... SHE IS SO LUCKY**

BPOV

"I'm Bella" I finally said

"Well Bella can I have this dance" he asked extending his hand for me to take okay. He pulled me to the dance floor where a new song started to play.

ALL BECAUSE OF YOU by NEYO **( this song rocks AND IT FITS PERFECTLY CHECK IT OUT ON YOUTUBE SO YOU CAN HEAR THE BEAT)**

_Want to but I can't help it_ he put his hands on my hips _  
I love the way you feel_ I put my hands around his neck_  
just kinda stuck between my fantasy and what is real_ we started to sway to the music _  
I needed when I want it  
I want it when I don't  
tell myself I stop every day  
knowing that I won't_

I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
even If I did I don't know If I would quit but I doubt it I'm  
taking by the thought of it  
And I know this much is true

baby you have become my addiction  
I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move  
but I like it  
and it's all because of you  
all because of you  
and it's all because of you  
all because of you  
and it's all because of you  
all because of you  
and it's all because of you

never get enough  
she's the sweetest drugs  
think of it every second  
I can get nothing done  
only concern is the next time I'm gon get me some  
know I should stay away from  
cause its no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave

I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
even If I did I don't know If I would quit but I doubt it I'm  
taking by the thought of it  
And I know this much is true

baby you have become my addiction  
I am so strung out on you  
I can barely move  
but I like it  
and it's all because of you  
all because of you  
and it's all because of you  
all because of you  
and it's all because of you  
all because of you  
and it's all because of you  
never get enough  
she is so sweet as drugs

ain't no doubt  
so strung out  
ain't no doubt  
so strung out  
over you  
over you

because of you  
and it's all because of you  
never get enough  
she is so sweet as drugs**( AWW IT'S DONE)**

When the song was over I looked into his eyes and said "hope to see you again Remy"**(OH YOU WILL)**

"I know we will meet again Bella I will make sure of it" with that I walked back to the both and sat down with a contended smile.

"So Bella had fun" I finally looked up and noticed Anna was the only one cullens must of left.

"Why yes I did" I said with a smile I truly did.

"Well that's good to hear"

EPOV

I was driving back from the club it was not really my type of music. Tanya was holding my hand. I still wanted to be friends with Bella but how do I tell her. What if she still loves me when I now love Tanya? I hope she won't take it badly.**( WOW VAIN MUCH BUT HE HAS TO BE)**

**WELL I HELD TO THE WORDS OF THE GLORIOUS POLL AND IT SAID GAMBIT SO EDWARD GETS TANYA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ANYWAY REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME REVIEWS ARE LIKE PIECES OF CHESSE CAKE ( SOMETHING I AM NO LONGER ALOWED TO HAVE STUPID DETOXS AND DOCTORS) AND CHEESE CAKE IS AWSOME SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PRESS THAT BUTTEN I WOULD LIKE TEN REVIEWS BEFORE I START WRITING AGAIN.**


	10. Chapter 10 need to read very important

Hello my awesome readers I will not be updating because I will be with relatives for that time so sorry but when I get back I will continue but I will make the chapters longer witch also mean less updates sorry but this is very important to please stick with this story and i will try my best.


	11. Chapter 11 flash backs

**Hey there people i am so so sorry it was like a cosmic force didn't want me to finish the story first it was wrighters block then I got grounded and my computer was taken away then school started and my mom started to pressure me to get straight a's and i was one b away from it curse you miss r. then i decided that i would right a few chapters over winter break but my dad decided to let his sister and brother aunt pauline and uncle timmy( love him he is the best) and aunt paline brought her to sons one was 20 with atisum and one was 7 and my sis had to move into my room so they could stay in hers and i affecially had no more time for myself much less to wright a chapter then school started again and i decided that i wouldn't leave you guys hanging so here it is hope it dosen't suck i'm a bit rusty **

**ENJOY ;) **

I was currently sitting on my bed cuddled in Remy's arms I was the only one aloud to call him that. Chairs and bean bags spread around my room the Cullen where sitting on them. We had become really good friends. It all started the day Remy joined the x-men.

_FLASH BACK _

_During training in comes Mr. Xavier he clears his throat trying to get everyone's attention and it worked of course._

"_Everyone this is gambit he said gesturing to the approaching figure I want everyone to be nice to him he finished looking at each of us pointedly." Then I saw him Remy from the club._

"_You I said"_

"_You he said" _

"_You know each other" Mr. Xavier inquired looking in between us._

" "_Yes you could say that" Remy said smiling slyly down at me Mr. Xavier looked at me._

"_Yeah we do" _

"_Okay then Bella shows him around" he said looking back and forth between us. _

With spending all that time together something was bound to happen.

_FLASH BACK _

_It was late at night and we where walking together hand in hand. We had gotten very close during his stay at the school. Soon we stopped in front of the fountain I just realized. He looked up at the sky_

"_Beautiful" he murmured._

" _I know" I sighed _

"_Almost as beautiful as you" he said. I blushed he laughed. He got down on one knee I looked confused_

"_Shhh he said. The whole school is watching from the windows don't look though they'll know." I laughed. _

"_Isabella swan I may not want you as a wife just yet but I would love to have you as a girlfriend he asked "So what do you say" he asked. He looked up at me. Slightly scared .I was shocked. I felt so bad that I was causing this felling so I yelled. _

"_YES!!" then I jumped into his arms and he twirled me around _the relationship had a few bumps at the beginning like Edward thinking I was still in love with him ha-ha-ha-ha. Ahhh it still makes me laugh.

_Flash Back _

_I was walking hand and hand with my new boyfriend. Eeeeeep calm your self Bella. When Edward Cullen and Tanya denial came walking down the hall. When Edward spotted me he moved as if to turn around but Tanya pulled his arm and whispered something to him. He looked at me took a breath then made his way towards me .Remy tightened his arm around me starring Edward down. Though he didn't seem to notice his and Tanya's eyes where on me._

"_Bella" he began but didn't finish. He was to busy staring at Remy's arm wrapped around my waste and shoulder._

"_Who are you Edward asked rather rudely I might add. I decided to introduce them to each other_

"_Edward this is Remy my boy friend" I started._

"_Remy this is Edward" I finished. _

"_B-b-boyfriend Edward stuttered quietly _

"_Edward?" Inquired shocked I can't believe it did he just stutter and to think i used to love him. _

"_Umm sorry . He turned to Remy. And sorry to you to?"_

"_Yeah sure whatever." Remy said indifferently_

"_Nice to meet you Remy." Edward put out his hand his face rigid with dislike._

"_call me gambit" Remy said to Edward. I let out a snort of laughter. They all turned to me. Edward in confusion Remy with amusement and Tanya with her trade mark scowl what the hell is her problem._

"_So Edward said calling everyone's attention. Your Bella's new boyfriend." Edward said in a strangled voice._

"_Yeah I am you" Remy said but I cut him off._

"_You got a problem with that" I finished._

"_Yes you're supposed to love me not him" he bellowed. When the words left my mouth I lost it and soon did Remy. _

"_ha-ha-ha-ha-ha" we laughed so hard tears where streaming down my face . Edward glared at us and walked a way dragging Tanya with him. I turned to Remy and shrugged oh well._

then there was there was the time i finally talked to the cullen family

_Flash back_

_I was walking down the hall. With Remy heading to his room not for reasons you think) we were going to watch a movie. Then I notice the whole Cullen family and friends walking our way. This was the first time since the "fight" with Edward and Tanya. Well it wasn't much of a fight it was just Edward getting flustered and me. And Remy laughing but he still took it just as bad. When we finally met up with them it got awkwardly silent. _

**dun dun dun just kidding review nice thing please also constructive crtisisum is appreciated **


	12. Chapter 12 adoption

Hey guys look I know you guys must hate me but I want you to know I think this story and it's readers deserve better than me I understand my mistake of trying to Wright two stories at the same time and I couldn't handle it I became lazy cause it was taking to much work to stay on top of my medication school and friends plus this so I want to start fresh so any one who wants to adopt this fan fiction( because i don't want to put it on permenant hiatus) send me a message and I'll check your stories to see if your righting style matches the story the best and I repeat I am so sorry but I think I'm making amends for not updating like I should sorry.


End file.
